


De passagem

by salamanderssmile



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/salamanderssmile
Summary: "Vinte anos de idas e vindas com outras pessoas. E ainda assim eu continuava lembrando de você."





	De passagem

**Author's Note:**

> honestamente, não tem conteúdo suficiente pra esses dois, e eu precisava praticar escrever em português. Uma noite de insônia e aqui estamos.

Aiolos desfez-se dos braços que lhe circundavam a cintura, braços que desejara tanto na sua adolescência. Perguntou-se no silêncio da sua mente se jamais havia deixado de querer estar envolto neles, mas a resposta era quase assustadora, fosse sim ou não, e não desejou sabê-la. Não sentiu nenhum esforço do outro para mantê-lo na cama, apenas a mão escorregando pelas suas costas quando por fim veio a sentar. O frio do piso não causou desconforto à sua pele quente, muito menos o fez o ar que mal podia ser considerado fresco. Levantou, sem vontade ou preocupação para cobrir sua nudez. A única luz no quarto era um feixo fino vindo do corredor além da porta quase fechada. Era de um suave tom amarelado, quente, reconfortante, como tantas outras coisas no apartamento.

Num esforço hercúleo pela dor que lhe causou no peito, Aiolos pôs-se de pé, a cama mal rangendo à sua repentina ausência. Sentiu-se então como um espectro, um vulto passageiro nesse lar que não era seu mas que parecia envolvê-lo. Não foi de seu apreço a sensação, fazendo-o franzir o cenho numa sóbria carranca. De seu estômago, subindo pelo esôfago, e espalhando-se por seus pulmões, veio uma sensação de vazio, um frio que lhe gelou tudo que o piso não o fez. Era medo, sabia bem, um temor pervasivo, apesar de que não soube dizer do quê. O vazio pareceu emanar de seu corpo, vazar pela sua pele, irradiar o ar ao seu redor até que respirar se tornou um esforço. Caminhou lentamente, com cuidado para não roçar em nada, não fazer barulhos, não acordar o que ainda dormia; enfim, para não deixar marcas de sua passagem. Não soube exatamente o porquê, a muito já estavam estampados com marcas um do outro, indeléveis e inegáveis. Talvez fosse exatamente por isso: não desejava cobrí-las com algo que pudesse amargurar.

Parou em frente à janela, afastando a cortina apenas o suficiente para observar a rua abaixo. Um dos postes de luz piscava, marcando um passo errático do tempo que Aiolos passou ali, em silêncio. Não por movimento ou som, não por nenhum motivo além de um sexto sentido que havia estado dormente por anos, virou o rosto para olhar o homem ainda deitado nos olhos. O verde cintilava sob a tênue luz amarelada, recebendo dela um brilho tóxico que recordava malaquitas. Sempre foram de um tom mais floresta que oliva, ao contrário dos de Aiolos. Viam-se emoldurados por longos cílios escuros que transformavam cada piscar em um belo pestanejo. Encararam um ao outro, calados, até que o silêncio ameaçou sufocá-lo por completo, afogando-o em uma espiral de oportunidades perdidas.

\- Sabia que estava acordado. - Disse, quieto, calmo. Não se sentia nem um nem o outro.

\- Hm? - Suspirou por vez o outro, lábios de traços delicados entreabertos. - O que condenou meu ato?

\- Você não me deixa ir quando dorme. - A voz lhe veio áspera na garganta, como se falasse de outra coisa além de hábitos de dormir. - Só me solta quando acorda.

\- Entendo. - Piscou lentamente, cílios roçando suas altas maçãs do rosto. - O que houve?

\- Nada… - Respondeu, uma mentira óbvia.

\- Aio… - Disse-lhe ao levantar, infindáveis mechas escuras arrastando-se pelos lençóis por tempo depois de estar de pé. - Não minta para mim. Não agora, não depois de tanto tempo.

As palavras o fizeram virar abruptamente, parando em meio passo o homem que dele se aproximava. Ali, em pé no escuro quarto, seus olhos se cruzaram novamente, ambos nus de forma literal e figurativa.

\- Por que estamos fazendo isso? - As palavras saíram com o frio em seu peito, e em seu lugar de instaurou um doloroso calor.

\- O que quer dizer com “isso”, Aio? - Suas sobrancelhas franziram na peculiar expressão de triste preocupação que sempre parecia lhe tomar o rosto eventualmente.

\- Isso. Nós rimos, saímos juntos, dormimos juntos... - Suspirou, o fogo no peito lancinante. - Por quê?

\- Você… Você não quer… - Pareceu afogar-se, Aiolos pode ver como engolia em seco. - Você não me quer mais?

\- Não, não é isso. - A dor aumentou ao ver a torturada expressão do outro. - É o oposto.

Escondeu-se nos cabelos que lhe caíam sobre os ombros e as costas, baixando o rosto o suficiente para as mechas o deixarem nas sombras.

\- Quanto tempo? - Aiolos pediu. - Saga, quanto tempo que passamos sem se ver?

\- Eu não sei… - Respondeu, hesitante. - Uns vinte anos, talvez.

\- Vinte anos. - Repetiu, sentindo os olhos arderem por instante. - Vinte anos que eu passei pensando em como fui um idiota.

Viu como o outro estremeceu como se em dor física. Sem dúvidas, se culpava inclusive pelo que Aiolos sentira. Ao levantar o rosto, deixou ver traços de lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas.

\- Vinte anos de idas e vindas com outras pessoas. - Franziu o cenho ao olhar para cama onde os lençóis jaziam amarrotados, insinuosos. - E ainda assim eu continuava lembrando de você.

\- Eu… - As lágrimas faziam de seu triste semblante uma cascata. - Me desculpe, Aio.

\- Eu nunca pedi pra você ficar. - Um nó se fez em sua garganta, afogando o fogo no seu peito. - Eu tinha medo. Medo de qualquer que fosse sua resposta. Mas eu não aguento mais não saber. Então, qual é?

\- Aio, eu… - Aiolos não podia ver a cor dos olhos do outro, contra a luz como ele estava, mas pode ver como eles se arregalaram. - Eu também tenho…

\- Saga, só me responde. Por esses vinte anos que eu passei imaginando se eu tinha uma chance de estar contigo. - Tomou uma arfada de ar, segurando as lágrimas dele próprio. - Só me responde, porque eu preciso saber se eu fico ou sigo em frente.

\- Aio… - Um soluço alto de quem perdeu as rédeas do choro se fez ouvir do gêmeo. - Eu não posso te fazer ficar comigo. Não quero te prender assim. Não a… Não a mim.

\- Mas eu quero! - Soluçou ele mesmo, lágrimas finalmente caindo livres. Saga e seu auto-martírio. Vivia como se cada passo que tomava fosse um pecado pelo qual devia penitência. - Não basta isso? Eu posso ir embora agora. Só precisa me dizer. Eu vou. Eu não quero, mas eu vou.

Por um momento, Saga apenas o olhou, lacrimosos e tremendo ambos. Então andou os dois passos que os distanciavam, tomando-o nos braços num abraço apertado. Seu rosto estava enfiado contra o pescoço de Aiolos, e esse pode sentir como seus lábios se mexiam em palavras que mal escutava; pedidos de desculpas, rogos para que ficasse, confissões de que sentira o mesmo durante todo aquele tempo. Aiolos, por sua vez, enterrou sua própria face nos cachos que cascateavam sobre os ombros largos do outro. Tinha dificuldade em manter a cadência da respiração com os baixos soluços de choro que saíam pela garganta. Aferrou os braços ao redor do peito do homem que já o abraçava. Suas mãos afundaram nos cabelos escuros, procurando algo em que segurar, desesperadamente desejando nunca precisar soltar. Foi então que escutou. A frase que Saga repetia como um mantra contra seu pescoço moreno. 

\- Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo… - Murmurou dezenas de vezes antes levantar o rosto, forçando Aiolos a fazer o mesmo, de forma que havia poucos centímetros entre seus olhos. - Eu não quero que você vá, Aio, por favor.

\- Não vou. - Disse contra lábios alheios. - Eu prometo.

Os beijos tinham gosto de sal, mas eram cheios de um afeto que havia sido confinado por anos, finalmente livre. Com uma gentileza tenra, Saga tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, acariciando as faces com dedos frios. E quando já não podiam respirar, voltaram a deitar-se, uma trama de braços e pernas meio coberta por longas madeixas. Aiolos não sabia onde ele terminava e o outro começava, e não quis saber. Caiu no sono daquele jeito, aninhado contra o corpo de um homem que amara por tanto tempo.

 

Porque a ideia sempre é mais romântica que a realidade, acordou com a boca cheia de cabelo que teve de cuspir. A luz quente que entrava no quarto dava a entender ser meia manhã, tarde para os padrões de Aiolos. Ao tentar mover-se, percebeu que não podia, preso pelos membros de seu namorado. Deixou-se perder numa minuciosa observação do rosto alheio. Era tão bonito quanto sempre fora, etéreo e estonteante. Traçou com os olhos as linhas que alternavam entre delicadas e severas numa mistura quase desumanamente bela. Perdeu o fôlego de pensar em como podia beijar alguém assim, podia chamá-lo seu. Suspirou como o tolo apaixonado que era, e a suave corrente de ar fez franzir o cenho do outro. Riu baixinho, pousando um gentil beijo na ponta de seu nariz. O gesto fê-lo grunhir, aferrando-se ainda mais a Aiolos. Isso fez com que o moreno risse de verdade ao salpicar seu rosto de beijos.

\- Hmm… Aio… - Disse numa voz torpe de sono. - Muito cedo, Aio…

Saga tinha a maravilhosa capacidade de estar plenamente lúcido se acordado de madrugada sem aviso prévio, mas mal se passava de zumbi pelas manhãs. Era uma característica peculiar dos gêmeos que Aiolos nunca encontrou em outra pessoa com quem tivesse convivido. Por consequência, a achava adorável, mesmo que inconveniente. Tentou desvencilhar-se novamente, e novamente Saga apenas apertou ainda mais seu abraço de corpo inteiro.

\- Saga. Saga, eu só vou na cozinha. Você não quer comer algo? - Isso fez com que o gêmeo abrisse os olhos lentamente, cílios varrendo as maçãs do rosto.

\- Não. - Ele respondeu com a fala arrastada, pálpebras já pesando novamente. - Não vai, Aio, não vai embora. Fica comigo.

O pedido quebrou a determinação de Aiolos, derretendo-lhe o coração. Com um suspiro, melhor se aninhou contra o outro, que estava tão próximo que partilhavam um travesseiro. Encostou a testa na de Saga gentilmente, fechando os olhos.

\- Eu também te amo. - Pela primeira vez em vinte anos, Aiolos não se sentiu de passagem.


End file.
